El contrato
by Alinha Taisho Potter
Summary: InuYasha Taisho debe dejar los prejuicios atrás y aceptar que se enamoró. ¿Pero como lo hará? si la situación parece un teatro armado por su padre y la mujer que ama. ¿Podrá el amor vencer?


CAPÍTULO I

Era poco más de las tres de la tarde, salía a toda prisa del aeropuerto y desde que recibí la llamada de la casa de retiro en donde se encontraba mi padre; el gran Inu No Taisho, quien apenas seis meses atrás se le detecto cáncer terminal, las esperanzas de vida eran totalmente nulas, por lo que decidió ingresar a una casa de retiro, ya que siendo tan orgulloso no quería molestar a sus hijos, ni mucho menos que notaran la transformación del poderoso Inu No Taisho, en un inútil convaleciente.

Hacía ya dos semanas que no lo veía, por lo regular Sesshomaru se hacía cargo de las decisiones que implicaban la salud de mi padre, pero ahora Rin, mi cuñada tenia complicaciones con su embarazo debido al stress de su trabajo, además que la noticia de la enfermedad de mi padre fue muy dura para ella. Así que insistí en que ambos debían tomarse unas vacaciones, pues no soportaría que algo le ocurriera a mi mejor amiga o a mi sobrino. La empresa no marchaba muy bien, había serios problemas financieros por lo que me fue imposible salir de ella en muchos días.

El tráfico era insoportable, el calor agobiante, y más que nada el hecho de que mi padre tuviera una crisis me hacía impacientarme aún más. Aunque mi relación con él no era muy buena, debo admitir que sentía cierto respeto hacia él, era un hombre fuerte e inquebrantable, siempre busco lo mejor para mi hermano y para mí. Desde la muerte de mi madre se dedicó a ser un hombre de negocios, era estricto y duro en muchas ocasiones, pero también bromista y divertido.

Al llegar a la recepción del hospital una enfermera pelirroja me atendió.

-Buenas tardes ¿En qué le puedo servir? –Preguntó con voz melosa.

-He venido a ver a mi padre, el señor Inu No Taisho. –Respondí sin más. La joven busco en su computadora mientras enroscaba en su dedo un mechón de su cabello rojizo.

-Su padre se encuentra ya en su habitación –Ella dejo de observar el monitor para clavar sus ojos verdes en mi –Si gusta le puedo acompañar para indicarle el camino –Mencionó sugerente mientras una sonrisa se dibujó en sus rosados labios.

-No se preocupe señorita, sé el camino –Sin esperar una respuesta, me marché en dirección al cuarto de mi padre.

El ambiente del lugar era cálido, lleno de paz, pero aun así no dejaba de sentir la sombra de la muerte rondar por ahí, pues la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban en ese lugar, eran ancianos o enfermos terminales y crónicos de todas edades.

Al llegar a la habitación asignada toqué dos veces, esperaba que Kaede, la enfermera de mi padre atendiera la puerta, sin embargo un rostro de ángel abrió la puerta. Llevaba su uniforme blanco perfectamente ceñido a cuerpo, su cabello negro semirecogido en un moño sostenido por la cofia, las hebras que quedaban sueltas brillaban con el sol. Sus ojos castaños me miraban con curiosidad y un deje de cansancio, unas ojeras se formaban debajo de ellos, destacando en su piel blanca.

-¿Señor Taisho? –inquirió, su voz era dulce y tersa, como un algodón de azúcar.

-InuYasha Taisho –Confirme enseguida. Le extendí la mano para estrechar la suya, su piel era aún más suave que su voz.

-Kagome Higurashi –Respondió.

-¿Estará Kaede?

-La señora Kaede se ha jubilado hace ya dos semanas, yo soy su reemplazo. Tengo entendido que su hermano ya tenía conocimiento de ello.

-Tiene razón, discúlpeme, he tenido varios inconvenientes que lo había olvidado –Ella esbozo una media sonrisa, se notaba cansada. -¿Cómo está? –Pregunté refiriéndome a mi padre.

-Ayer tuvo principios de un paro respiratorio, he estado estudiando su cuadro clínico y desde hace varios días ha tenido pérdida de apetito, ahora tendrá cuidados intensivos, estaré con él, el mayor tiempo posible ya que sus cuidados serán especiales. –susurró.

Me acerque a la cama en donde mi padre dormía, jamás lo había visto tan decaído. Él era un hombre lleno de energía, y más fuerte que un roble.

-Creo que será mejor que los deje solos, iré por algunas medicinas a la enfermería, si llega a necesitarme, hay un botón a un costado de la camilla, en caso de que así sea, estaré enseguida con ustedes.

Sin esperar respuesta se marchó, y yo me quede mirando hasta que ella desapareció de mi rango de visión.

-Tiene un gran trasero ¿No lo crees hijo? –A pesar de haber dicho tal cosa, escucharlo bromear me devolvía la calma.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que soy igual que tú? –En cuanto lo mencione, desvié la mirada. El muy viejo verde tenía razón.

-Eres hombre demasiado grande, soltero, testarudo, pero sobre todo te conozco, eres mi hijo. He estado contigo desde antes que nacieras. –La tos provocada por la enfermedad interrumpió su discurso motivacional –Creo que ya es hora de que te consigas una esposa, me gustaría conocer a mis nietos antes de morir. –Me acerque a él para entregarle un pañuelo, y ayudarle a levantarse un poco. –Puede que yo sea demasiado viejo para ella, pero me gusta. Se parece tanto a tu madre, tiene un carácter que me vuelve loco ¡a ti te volvería loco! Me gusta, creo que aun puedo resistir una noche desenfrenada de pasión con ella.

-Eres un completo cerdo, ella parecería tu hija, o peor aún; tu nieta –Mi padre ¿Loco por una mujer? –Si no mal recuerdo dijiste que jamás te volverías a enamorar, dices que nadie superaría a mi madre.

-Y le he sido fiel hasta el día de hoy, pero creo que es hora de romper el celibato. A estas alturas de mi vida, mi última voluntad sería pasar una noche entre sus piernas.

-Es una oferta sumamente tentadora señor Taisho, pero no quiero ser la responsable de su muerte –Mi mirada se dirigió al marco de la puerta, de donde provenía aquella voz femenina.

-Eso te pasa por estar tan buena, además, también le has gustado a mi hijo. –Replicó.

Al escuchar tal disparate mi única reacción fue darle un codazo en el brazo sin pensar en que el ángel de mi padre me reprimirá por dicho acto.

-Tenga cuidado joven, el brazo de su padre debe estar dolorido. Es hora de su medicina –sus ojos me miraron con reproche y prosiguió con su labor.

Cuando ella salió nuevamente del cuarto, no pude contener mis ganas de reírme ante la actitud tan infantil de mi padre.

-No puedo creer que el gran Inu No Taisho este loco por una niña.

-¡No es una niña! – Exclamó. –Suspiro con dificultad y prosiguió con su ridículo discurso. –No vez que es toda una mujer, es perfecta, perfecta en todos los sentidos. Me recuerda tanto a tu madre, es fuerte, ha pasado por tantas cosas, su vida ha sido difícil, si no estuviera en esta condición. –Murmuro con frustración. –Si tan solo tuviera una oportunidad, la llevaría lejos y me encargaría de hacerla feliz…

No supe cómo responderle, se notaba desesperado, derrotado que me fue tan difícil mirarlo a los ojos. Su vida se agotaba y estaba seguro de que todo ese rollo del enamoramiento se debía a la impotencia que sentía al saberse débil. Intente reconfortarlo con un partido de ajedrez. Pero fue inútil, se encontraba tan desconcentrado que le apliqué jaque mate con una facilidad increíble, lo cual me sorprendió tratándose de un buen estratega como él.

Espere a que se durmiera para poder irme, solo espero que su nuevo ángel, trate de hacerlo feliz el tiempo que le queda de vida.

 _15 de enero del 2007_

 _Todo se complica, mi madre tiene pocas esperanzas de vida. Apenas alcanza para pagar las cuentas del hospital, tendré que dejar la escuela de enfermería y buscar alguna forma de conseguir dinero._

 _El casero es muy insistente, he tenido que esconderme cada vez que llega._

 _Temo que algún día al llegar encuentre nuestras pertenencias en la calle._

 _Kagome._

 _14 de febrero del 2007_

 _Mi madre ha muerto, y por si fuera poco ya no tengo en donde vivir, el casero saco nuestras cosas a la calle, y ahora estoy sola. Tendré que mudarme._

 _Kagome la huérfana._

 _25 de febrero del 2007_

 _Por fin estoy en Tokio, tuve que vender algunas pertenencias de mi madre, los pocos aparatos eléctricos que quedaban y mi vieja bicicleta. Logré conseguir para comprar mi pasaje y para sobrevivir algunos días. Al llegar a la estación del tren me encontré con un joven, y como si se tratara de alguna novela de amor chocamos y todos los papeles que llevaba consigo quedaron esparcidos en el suelo. Por mi culpa perdió su pasaje, aun así no parecía molesto, sin embargo después comprendí por qué; al agacharme para ayudarle, el muy descarado toco mi trasero sin ningún recato, fue allí cuando le propine un golpe en la mejilla. Al final él estuvo tras de mí hasta que lo perdone._

 _Se llama Miroku, es un abogado, iba a cerrar un contrato muy importante y por mi culpa ya no pudo llegar. Me invitó a comer un plato caliente de ramén, llevaba varios días sin comer algo decente, por supuesto acepte sus disculpas, de verdad parecía sincero._

 _Me comentó que vivía en unos apartamentos en los que el alquiler era muy bajo. Espero pronto encontrar un trabajo._

 _Kagome._

 _10 de marzo del 2007_

 _Estoy exhausta, trabajar en un café nocturno es agotador._

 _Pensé que en una ciudad cómo está sería más fácil encontrar algo mejor._

 _Después de platicar con Miroku llegamos al acuerdo de emplearnos nosotros mismos, él tampoco ha tenido éxito. Con nuestros ahorros compraremos un horno y venderemos pastelillos. Suena ridículo, pero a decir verdad, a Miroku se le da muy bien la cocina, y bueno yo… aprenderé._

 _Kagome desvelada._

 _30 de abril del 2007_

 _Hoy fue nuestro primer día, Miroku es un gran pastelero._

 _Aunque la cocina quedó hecha un desastre, y a mí se me quemaron los primeros pastelillos, y los demás... bueno, no me quedaron tan mal. Estoy segura de que podré convencer a mi jefe para que pueda venderlos en la cafetería._

 _Kagome._

 _3 de mayo del 2007_

 _Miroku creo una página web y afortunadamente hemos conseguido algunos clientes, aún es muy poco pero estoy segura de que el negocio prosperara._

 _Kagome._

 _1 de junio del 2007_

 _Miroku no deja de pedirme que me case con él, insiste en que somos un gran equipo, y que si seguimos juntos podríamos tener una gran empresa de pastelillos, tipo Marta Stewart. No lo niego, es un gran tipo, pero casarme no está en mis prioridades._

 _Kagome, la empresaria._

 _4 de agosto del 2007_

 _Miroku y yo fuimos al cine, he llegado a quererlo como el hermano que nunca tuve, pero él insiste en que le dé una oportunidad. No lo sé, ambos estamos solos, tal vez podríamos hacernos compañía por el resto de nuestras vidas, solo así evitaré ser una vieja amargada rodeada de gatos._

 _Kagome._

 _14 de febrero del 2008_

 _Hoy se cumplió un año de la muerte de mi madre, Miroku me ha acompañado, no sé qué hubiese sido de mí si no lo hubiera conocido._

 _Kagome, la nostálgica._

 _10 de marzo del 2008_

 _Miroku y yo fuimos a Yamanashi, hicimos un picnic a orilla del lago Kawaguchi, los cerezos comienzan a florecer. No lo niego, fue una de las mejores citas que he tenido._

 _Todo era perfecto hasta que Miroku me besó, al principio me tomó por sorpresa, después decidí darle una oportunidad a esto, por lo que le correspondí. Fue demasiado extraño besar a alguien a quien quieres como un hermano, quién sabe, tal vez algún día me llegue a enamorar de él._

 _Kagome._

 _10 de abril del 2008_

 _Miroku se ha vuelto alguien muy especial en mi vida, lo adoro. Es esa clase de amor que no puedes describir, pero, aunque lo quiera no significa que lo vea aún como un hombre. Él ha estado conmigo en los momentos más complicados de mi vida, me ha ayudado aún sin conocerme, y bueno, de alguna manera siento que debo corresponderle._

 _He llegado a la conclusión de que los matrimonios no duran mucho, aun cuando la mayoría de las personas dicen que se casan enamoradas. Es por eso que acepte casarme con él._

 _¿Cómo me lo pidió? Pues volvimos al lago, a ver caer las flores de cerezo, fue ahí cuando me dio la noticia de que había conseguido un puesto en un importante bufete de abogados, hicimos un pequeño brindis con soda. Algunos minutos después se arrodilló y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo, en él había un precioso anillo de oro con un circonia, se disculpó por qué era muy sencillo. Yo me quede estupefacta ante la proposición, y después de pensarlo le dije que sí._

 _Posdata: He llegado a la conclusión de qué tal vez si vivo toda mi vida con mi mejor amigo, tal vez seremos felices haciéndonos mutua compañía por el resto de nuestras vidas. Solo espero sea lo mejor._

 _Kagome, confundida mente comprometida._

 _17 de abril del 2008_

 _He recibido la llamada de la casa de retiro Shikon, ya había olvidado que deje una solicitud ahí._

 _Mañana es mi entrevista de trabajo, espero me den el puesto._

 _Kagome._

 _19 de abril del 2008_

 _Estoy muy feliz, me han dado el puesto de enfermera en la casa de retiro Shikon, y por si fuera poco dentro de una semana una enfermera de planta se jubilará, si paso esta semana de prueba, es posible que me den el puesto. Por fin se terminaron los problemas, cuando le conté a Miroku la noticia, se puso más que feliz. La pastelería no ha prosperado mucho, ya qué hay infinidad de pasteleros de renombre en esta ciudad; aun así, seguiremos horneando nuestros pastelillos, el dinero no nos sobra. Ahora que los dos hemos conseguido empleo, espero todo mejore._

 _Kagome irremediablemente feliz._

 _30 de abril del 2008_

 _He pasado una de las mejores semanas de mi vida, los niños son maravillosos, y compartir momentos importantes de su vida me motiva a seguir adelante, a no rendirme, sobre todo por qué la mayoría de ellos tiene pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir. Pero hay uno que me ha robado el corazón; se llama Shippo, es muy lindo, y desgraciadamente perdió a sus padres, está tan solo, pero ahora ya no, pues yo estaré cerca de él siempre._

 _Kagome._

 _1 de mayo del 2008_

 _Kaede se ha jubilado y me han dado su puesto, por lo que a partir de hoy ya no estaré más en el área infantil, Shippo se ha puesto muy triste, y le prometí jugar con el todos los días en mis horas de comida y contarle un cuento antes de dormir._

 _También he conocido a la persona que Kaede cuidaba, se trata de un hombre maduro, y está en fase terminal. Aunque se nota decaído es un hombre guapísimo, parece un actor de cine, como George Cloney o algo así._

 _A pesar de que desde el primer momento me pidió una cita, no me ha incomodado, o simplemente creo que ya estoy acostumbrada a tratar con hombres como Miroku._

 _Kagome._

 _2 de mayo del 2008_

 _El hijo mayor de Inu No Taisho ha venido a conocerme, iba acompañado de una hermosa mujer; se trataba de su esposa._

 _Aunque da un poco de miedo es un hombre amable._

 _Él y su esposa están esperando un bebé, ella aún tiene cuatro meses, lamentablemente sufre de preclamsia._

 _Pronto conoceré al menor de los Taisho, y conociendo a los dos mayores, estoy segura de que este último es un gran tipo._

 _Posdata: Inu No Taisho me pidió matrimonio nuevamente._

 _Kagome._

 _9 de mayo del 2008_

 _Inu No Taisho es un gran tipo, esta semana tuvimos una terapia de desapego emocional. Comenzamos con sus pertenencias, aseando su cuarto._

 _Encontramos cosas increíbles, tiene toda la discografía en vinilo de The Beatles. Escuchamos música mientras decidíamos que se tenía que quedar y que otra donaríamos, también me pidió que le contara más acerca de mi vida. El me escucho muy atento y sin interrupciones._

 _Al finalizar Inu No, hizo sonar Something, fue ahí cuando se puso de pie para invitarme a bailar esa pieza. Fue un momento mágico, solo recargue mi cabeza en su pecho mientras él me guiaba, es un gran bailarín._

 _Inu No me contó que esa pieza bailo el día de su boda con la señora Izayoi, pues describía perfectamente sus sentimientos hacia ella, tan intensos, tan apasionados. A veces tenía la impresión de que veía a su esposa en mí, lo cual es ridículo, pues ella era toda una dama._

 _En su armario encontramos una caja, en ella había algunas pertenencias de su esposa fallecida, pero algo en especial llamó mi atención, se trataba de una fotografía, en ella se encontraba Inu No mucho más joven, era un hombre sumamente apuesto (El aún es apuesto) con la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos han visto jamás. Con solo verla te podrías dar cuenta que era una mujer muy dulce, pero sobre todo, por fin pude conocer a una verdadera pareja enamorada._

 _Tal vez si no fuera tan mayor, o no estuviera en fase terminal, podría ser el amor de mi vida._

 _Yo solo lo veo como un padre, y aunque él insista en casarse conmigo, creo que él me ve como una hija._

 _Kagome_

 _Posdata: Creo que la que debería tomar la terapia de desapego, soy yo._

 _Posdata 2: Me di cuenta que los matrimonios enamorados no duran mucho, siempre hay algo que te separa, como la muerte._

 _Posdata 3: No sé si sea correcto poner tres posdatas._

 _Kagome, irremediablemente sentimental._

 _16 de mayo del 2008_

 _Estoy agotada, fue una noche difícil._

 _Mi turno había terminado ya una hora antes, salía de la habitación de Shippo, pues como cada noche me quedaba a leerle un cuento hasta que dormía. Fue ahí cuando vi a varios compañeros en la habitación de Inu No Taisho, me asusté más cuando sacaban al hombre en una camilla. Sin dudarlo más fui corriendo hasta ahí, y me ofrecí a irme con él a la sala de terapia intensiva._

 _Se trataba de un principio de infarto. Intentamos localizar a sus hijos, pero ninguno de los dos se encontraba en la ciudad, así que me quede con él toda la noche, hasta que se estabilizó. Por fortuna no pasó a mayores y en la mañana lo llevaron nuevamente a su habitación._

 _Jamás lo había visto tan débil._

 _He conocido a su hijo menor, y a diferencia del hijo mayor él se parece a su padre, no sólo físicamente, pues los Taisho son todos muy apuestos; si no, que se nota que es un buen tipo, de un corazón noble y más sensible._

 _Cuando los dejé solos hablaron de mí, a Inu No Taisho se le escapó decir delante de él que yo le había gustado. Y noté que era cierto pues se sonrojó al instante._

 _Posdata: Inu No Taisho habla sin ningún recato, dice que su última voluntad es tener una noche entre mis piernas. No sé qué decir al respecto._


End file.
